What Happens in New York
by ainohimeliz
Summary: Will Wheeler ever get his chance? A tragedy has called him home and the truth about his old-flame, Trish, isn't going to please Linka. Takes place one year after the events in episodes "Talkin' Trash" and "Bottom Line Green."
1. You Can't Fight the Universe

_a/n: This story is part of a 30 Kisses challenge. This chapter contains kiss #02 'news/letter.'_

**Chapter 1: You Can't Fight The Universe**

There was no moon to light the sky when the clock struck midnight Hope Island time. The sky was clear. There was no wind rustling the trees. There was nothing but an ominous quiet. Most of the Planteers, who had recently returned from a week-long mission in Europe, were comatose in their beds.

Linka, however, was wide awake. She had tried for an hour or so to fall asleep, but something weighing on her mind prevented her from doing so. Unable to put her finger on anything else, she concluded that the restlessness was due to her internal clock being messed up.

Linka decided to pass the time by sitting in the communal kitchen and reading some of the Planeteer's fan mail which had piled up from their week-long absence. For environmentalists, they received a considerable amount of paper mail every day. She was careful to sort through the letters first as many of the letters were personal.

As she fussed with the letters, she noticed that there were many of the personal-nature for Wheeler. She could only imagine who they were from as they were decorated with gaudy stickers and wreaked of cheap teen perfumes--fan-girls. The thought sickened her. _Why is Yankee so popular all of the sudden?_ she groaned.

Presently, Linka came across a small crushed envelope that must have been dropped in a puddle since most of the print was smeared and illegible. She could only make out the words "ATTENTION" and "OPEN IMMEDIATELY."

A telegram? Why would someone send the planeteers a telegram? She fully admitted that the five of them were somewhat hard to get ahold of, but never had anyone been so desperate to contact them that they sent a telegram. Usually Gaia's constant vigil over the earth prevented the need for anyone to use such methods.

It had to be important personal news from home. Linka was horrified and instantly worried about her aging grandmother back in Russia. The thoughts clouded her judgment for a moment. Not even considering that the telegram may not be for her, she tore open the envelope and read the contents.

_"Bozhe-moy!"_ she let the rest of the letters fall to the floor and bolted out of the room. Out into the dark night she ran without a care that she was racing over rough terrain in her bare feet. The telegram's contents were of the _direst_ importance and could not wait another minute.

Linka suddenly halted and found herself hesitating as she approached the door to Wheeler's room in the boys' hut. Her stomach tied up in a knot. She wasn't ready to bear bad news, but she forced herself to knock firmly.

The knock was answered by muffled grunts integrated with the muted sounds of someone staggering to the door in the darkness. A few minutes later, a disheveled Wheeler clad in a t-shirt and boxers opened the door. He looked semi-irritated, but his scowl quickly changed to a smile when he saw who was waiting for him on the other side of the door.

"Babe!?" he said combing down his hair with his fingers.

Linka took a deep breath, "I am sorry to bother you."

"Think nothing of it, Babe! I'm always happy to see such a pretty face."

Linka found herself giggling. She knew his words were sincere. But now was not the time. She cleared her throat.

"So...uh...Eco-emergency?" Wheeler kept one hand behind his back with his fingers crossed. _Please say 'nyet'_ he secretly pleaded.

_"Nyet,"_ she could feel her voice choking up, "I need to speak with you about a very urgent matter. Something that cannot wait until morning."

_Halle-freakin-lujah!_ It was almost too good to be true, "Am I dreaming?"

"If only you were," Linka gripped the crumpled letter in her hand, "Wheeler--"

Wheeler quickly stopped her mouth with his finger, "Shhh...not yet." He pulled Linka inside the hut and bolted the door shut.

Linka was shocked at Wheeler's reaction. "What are you trying to do, Yankee?"

He continued to pull the curtains over the windows, "Just making sure we aren't interrupted."

"I think I have handed you the wrong idea..."

Wheeler gave Linka a half-smirk, "You mean _given_ me the wrong idea. And no, I know I'm not _that_ lucky tonight, but even so, it seems that whenever you have something important to tell me, something or someone conveniently barges in and we never talk about it again. Well, I'm going to prove myself a man and fight the universe. Tonight, not even a bomb going off in the Crystal Chamber will stop us from saying what we need to say," he tossed a pile of clothes into a corner that concealed the lone chair in the room, "make yourself at home."

Linka could feel a large lump in her throat as they sat down together. His words were so noble. They were bleeding a hole in her heart. If only she were selfish enough to forget about what she had to tell him! But, no. Now she was the monster ruining her own happiness. And here he was, believing that she was about to...

Linka could stand it no longer. It was just too cruel to lead him on, "Wheeler, your father has died!" she yelled.

Wheeler's thoughts came to a screeching holt, "What?"

Linka bit her lower lip. She knew these were not the words Wheeler was expecting to hear, "Your father has died."

Wheeler paused for a minute and swallowed hard, "When?"

"Three days ago, while we were in Europe."

Wheeler stood up and looked away, "How did you find this out?"

Linka didn't know where to start, "Your mother sent a telegram. It was mixed in with the mail from this week. Forgive me, I should not have..." her voice trailed off. She no longer had any reason to explain herself.

Linka waited for Wheeler to react.

"Linka?"

"_Da_?" She braced herself for anything.

Linka looked into Wheeler's eyes. All the sudden he looked so lost. Like a little child who couldn't find his way home.

He didn't say anymore, but Linka knew what he needed. She walked over to her dear friend and held him tight. He buried his face into her chest. As his silent sobs echoed within her, she gently kissed his forehead. _I guess you can't fight the universe after all._ she thought.

To be continued...


	2. The Other Girl

_Author's Note: This is part of a "30 Kisses" challenge. This chapter contains theme '#03 jolt.' Sorry for the delay...the next chapter will be up sooner than this one came, I promise._

_EDIT: I noticed while checking the story today, that the _xxxxxxx's _that denote passage of time, didn't carry over when I uploaded this chapter last night(Bozhe moy! What an oversite!). FIXED!!! Perhaps a few more things will make sense now._

**Chapter 2: The Other Girl**

The next morning Wheeler and Linka sat alone in the Geocruiser as it headed towards New York City. Neither one had seen their beds since Linka broke the news of Wheeler's father's passing. Wheeler, who usually never was a loss for words when it came to Linka, couldn't find any kind of idle chit-chat to pass the time on their lengthy trip. It only made the trip seem longer.

All of the sudden, Linka felt unusually nervous as she sat silently in the pilot seat, _Bozhe moy! What could Kwame and Gi have been thinking when they insisted that I go with Yankee to his father's funeral?_ She recalled their conversation back on Hope Island:

"But you guys are family to me!" Wheeler insisted.

"And you to us, Wheeler, but it would not be proper. None of us ever met your father," Kwame explained, "However, we would never think of making you go alone. Therefore, I believe that one of us should accompany you as a representative of the Planeteers."

"I nominate Linka," Gi chimed in.

"I second the nomination," Kwame chimed in after.

"The rest of us will be with you in spirit." said Ma-Ti, "And if you need us, we are just a ring's-call away."

Linka already had her doubts, "What makes you think that I---"

"I third the nomination" said a maternal voice appearing onto the scene, "I think that Kwame and Gi are right in this situation, Linka."

"Gaia? You too?"

"Mother knows best," Gaia said gently.

Linka's flashback was then interrupted by Wheeler deciding to break the silence, "Say, Linka, would you mind answering a question for me?"

"Is it in good taste?"

"I'm not sure. It's not something I've heard you talk about much, but all of the sudden I'm curious about."

"Very well, blast."

"I think you mean 'shoot', Babe."

"_Da_, whatever."

"What were your parents like?"

Linka was a bit perplexed by Wheeler's question, but found the words quickly, "I was only three when my mother died. I am afraid I do not remember her much. Father, as you know, was the foreman for the local mine. He was...a lot of things. It is hard to explain." Linka found herself fighting the lump in her throat. She hadn't realized how painful some of her happiest memories were now.

"How did your father...you know...If you don't mind me asking."

"In a mining accident when I was ten. It was one of the darkest days of my life."

"Was it tough going to your parents' funerals?"

Linka didn't even look at Wheeler, "I do not remember much about my mother's funeral. I was hardly aware of all that was happening. I only remember asking why everyone was sad." Once again she could feel a lump in her throat growing larger, "My father's funeral was a different story. I remember it was on the same day that he and I had planned to go on a special trip to see the new beauty of spring. We would make the same trip every year. Father would show me places where he and my mother used to play as children and tell me stories about their courtship. It was his way of keeping her memory alive for me. But that day, I went to my father's funeral instead. All the time, I did not shed a tear. Somehow my heart still believed that Father and I would still go on our trip as usual. It was not until after the burial when all the mourners had left that I realized Father and I would never go on our trip again. I fell to my knees and bawled. Mishka tugged at my shoulder but I pushed him away and said, 'If Father gets to go away to see Mother then I am going too!' Mishka had to carry me back home that night."

"You and your dad were close?"

"_Da._ My father was a kind and giving man...I'm sorry, I did not mean to..." Linka said drying fresh tears off her face.

"Nah, I'm glad you had a happy life. Do you think I'd wish _anyone_ the hell I went through? Crap, now I'm crying like wuss."

Linka peered over at Wheeler and took his hand, "I will not tell, if you will not." Linka replied trying to smile.

The two sat in silence for a minute with their hands firmly clasped. "I can't thank you enough for making this trip with me, Babe."

"It is nothing."

"Oh, but it's really something. You going with me to such an important family get-together. It's kind of like we're---"

"Do not even say it, Yankee!" Linka sighed, _Even in the face of tragedy, Wheeler has to be Wheeler!_

xxxxxxx

"You know, I've always wanted to introduce you to my mom. Kind of ironic how we end up getting our wishes granted," Wheeler mused as he and Linka approached his parents' ramshackle apartment. All of the sudden, he was feeling slightly nervous and he didn't know why. _Come on, stupid, Linka's just meeting your mom, what's the matter with you today?_ he thought as he knocked on the door.

They were greeted by a thin, pale looking woman. Wheeler greeted her with a warm smile, "Hey, Mom!"

"Oh, Honey! I'm so glad you're here." She said as they embraced, "And who is this lovely young lady?"

"Ma, this is Linka."

"Oh that's right," she said shaking Linka's hand, "My son speaks so much about you in his letters. I should have known. It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

"The pleasure is all mine," Linka replied, "I am very sorry about your husband."

"Thank you, Linka, but I have been preparing myself for this day ever since Nick's liver began to fail."

"How have you been holding up?" Wheeler asked his mother.

"Just as well as I can, Honey," Wheeler's mother directed the two into the main room of the apartment, "Come, the others are waiting to see you too."

"The others?" Wheeler's nervousness had returned. What was making him sweat? Had he forgotten something at home?

Wheeler followed his mother to the main room. There he was greeted by a platinum blond who instantly threw her arms around him, "Hey there stranger!" And with that, his question was answered.

"Hi, Trish." Wheeler could feel Linka's stone cold glare piercing right through him. Wheeler politely pulled away and reached his arm over to Linka's shoulder, "Uh, Trish, this is Linka. She's my...uh..."

"Girlfriend," provided a small boy's voice from behind, "Hey, Big Cuz!" The boy leaped out in front of Wheeler and playfully jabbed his shoulder.

"Hey, Little Cuz!" Wheeler said messing the boy's hair, "You remember my cousin Joey, don't ya, Babe?"

"How could I forget?" Linka said laughing off the slight embarrassment of Joey's last remark.

Joey turned around and waived, "Hiya Linka!" He turned back to Wheeler and whispered, "Have you kissed her yet?"

"Mind your own business!" Wheeler whispered back.

"So, Trish, is it?" Linka started, "You are a friend of Wheeler's?"

_Oh God!_ Wheeler thought. _I'm dead. If Linka finds out what happened last time I was here..._

"Yeah, he and I go way back. Almost thought I'd kill the numb-skull when he disappeared awhile back, but when he was here last year he finally explained everything to me. So, what's the story with you two?" Trish asked Wheeler and Linka. Wheeler's worries were eased for the moment.

"They're going steady!" Joey teased.

Linka's face turned ten shades of red, "It is not like that, really."

Wheeler grabbed Joey in a headlock as if he were going to beat him senseless. "Yeah, I wish," Wheeler secretly whispered to Joey.

xxxxxxx

"Wheeler? Are you going to take all day?" Linka shouted as she tapped on the bathroom door.

"More like a year. Could you give me a hand in here?"

"That depends on what you need help with."

Wheeler finally opened the door, "I could think of a lot of things, Babe, but I'll settle for this." He said pointing to his awkwardly knotted tie.

"_Bozhe moy!_" Linka said laughing and taking both ends of the cravat in her hands, "Very well."

"If guys are supposed to wear these things why are girls better at tying them? It's like a damn Rubik's Cube."

"Oh, do not be such a baby. It is not so hard."

"Well, it's the least of my worries now." Wheeler watched Linka as she fussed with his tie, "To be honest, I'm kind of uneasy about this. My dad and I didn't have a lot of happy times, but still, I just can't hate him."

"And you rightfully should not. Hating your father would leave you without resolution."

"You're right. It doesn't take all the pain away from the past, but I'm glad he and I were able to bury the hatchet last year. Thanks to Trish..." Wheeler stopped himself.

Linka felt a little jilted at the mention of _that_ name, but she decided to ignore it. She finished with Wheeler's tie and looked up into his eyes, "No matter what, I promise I will not leave your side."

"Thanks, Babe. Is Mom almost ready?"

"_Da_, she is waiting for you in the living room. It was very nice of your mother to put me up for tonight. She is very kind. You would never know she was..." Linka stopped herself, "forgive me."

"No, it's okay. Sometimes I don't understand it either. He was awful to her--god awful. And yet, she loved him. She loved him in spite of the utter asshole he was to her."

"I guess it is true then. The one you love the most will hurt you the most."

Out of nowhere, Wheeler threw his arms around Linka and held her close, "Now that's one thing I swear I'll never do!"

Linka was a little shy about his advance at first. _Wheeler, did you just admit that you..._ She wasn't sure what to say so she said nothing at all, and returned his embrace whole heartily.

xxxxxxx

Wheeler entered the funeral chapel with one woman on each arm; Linka on the right and his mother on the left.

Presently, Trish and Linka's eyes met as the trio advanced down the aisle. Linka instantly could feel the tension between them, but she quickly shrugged it off. _I am here for Wheeler; not for...her._

Linka still felt out of place, but she was positive by now that if it was her father's funeral, she would want Wheeler by her side just the same. She took his hand and squeezed it. Wheeler squeezed her hand back _If only this were a happier occasion,_ he thought_this would be the greatest day of my life._

xxxxxxx

One by one, the guests were starting to leave. Linka breathed a sigh of relief. Pretty soon, only she and Wheeler were left in the funeral chapel.

Wheeler realized it was now or never, "So, Linka, not to take advantage of the situation, but you wanna go somewhere tonight, just the two of us?"

Linka was a bit taken aback, "You want to go out on a date on the night of your father's funeral?"

"Don't think of it as that; think of it as me returning the favor to you for being here for me," Wheeler said putting his arm around her waist.

"You are sure this is appropriate?"

"Hey, we're in New York and technically on vacation, aren't we?"

All the sudden, a date sounded nice, "I suppose we are. Let me use the lipstick room first."

"You mean, the _powder_ room," Wheeler said winking.

Linka smiled and shook her head as she got up to leave, "Yankee..."

One step out the door of the chapel and Linka was greeted by an unfamiliar voice, "Hey, Trish! It's--" the speaker quickly realized her error, "Oh my God, I'm sorry! I thought you were someone else."

"It is all right," Linka said walking away. But it wasn't..._Trish? Why does that girl's name jolt me so?_ Linka thought as she entered the outer lounge of the women's restroom. She peered in disapproval at herself in the mirror, and took a deep breath. _It is just your imagination. They are old friends and nothing more._ But the muffled voices seeping in from the restroom door did not give her the reassurance she needed. Eavesdropping was a faux pas of biblical proportions, but it was too late. Like a moth drawn to a flame she opened the door a crack and listened in.

Linka knew one of the speakers was Trish, "...you might say that Wheeler and I were pretty tight."

"What about now?" said another voice.

"What's it to ya, Diane?"

"Did you see how that russian girl was hanging over him during the service?" Linka blushed at what the other girl had said. How could people possibly think that she was...she was just trying to...did it really look that way?

"No, I didn't and you shouldn't have either. This was a funeral for Christ's sake."

"You can't possibly tell me you're not a little upset by this."

"Why should I?"

"You still got feelings for him, right?"

"Yeah, so what? He was my first boyfriend and he helped me through a really tough time last time he was here."

"There's more to it than that. I can tell."

"Oh, really?"

"Come on, I'm your best friend now. Spill! You say he helped you through a tough time. Did that include a little rebound?"

Trish hesitation to answer the question was causing quite a dramatic pause on Linka's part. Linka's heart began to race. She felt as though it would leap out of her chest cavity. She closed her eyes tight and took deep breaths to calm herself, but it wasn't helping. The suspense was killing her inside.

Trish sighed heavily as if caving in to the other girl's demands for details, "We were caught up in the moment..."

Linka could stand to hear no more. With neither Trish nor Diane's knowledge that she was even present, she bolted out the door and ran into the hall where she promptly found Wheeler.

"Hey, what's the matter, Babe?" He asked when he saw her worried look, "You look kind of pale."

"Come with me, this is hardly the place," she led him through the hall and outside to the corridor where they were sheltered from pouring rain.

"Wheeler, I need for you to answer a question for me. I ask you not to lie, even if the truth is unpleasant."

"Sure, what is it, Babe?" he answered casually.

Linka wasn't satisfied with his answer, "Do you promise not to lie?"

"Sure," he answered in a joking tone, "I swear on my own head. If I utter one dishonest word, may I go bald."

But Linka wasn't in the mood, "I am serious, Yankee."

"So am I, Babe. It would be pretty low of me to lie to someone as important to me as you."

"Promise me."

He took both her hands in his and kissed them both as if to reassure her once and for all, "I promise. Now, what's the matter, Babe?"

Linka cleared her throat. In all her demanding, she hadn't thought of a tactful way to ask what she needed to ask, "Last year, when you visited home, they say that you spent a lot of time with that girl, Trish, _Da_?"

Wheeler swallowed hard. All of the sudden he knew what her question was going to be, "Yeah, I did. She got involved with a rough crowd, and well...yeah." He said wiping some sweat off of his brow.

"And in that time you spent with her...did you two...did you kiss her?" Linka clenched her fists tightly at her sides. She realized she was afraid of the truth; terrified even.

Wheeler was certainly busted this time, and to make matters worse he could not escape hurting Linka; the one thing he swore he'd never do! The temptation to lie and spare her feelings was high, but he had given his word. _Damned if I do; damned if I don't._ Wheeler could feel tears welling up, but he shook them off. _Come on, Coward, if you're a man do the right thing and tell the truth. The truth will set you free..._ "Yes."

Linka lost control and did something she had never done before; she slapped Wheeler---HARD. It echoed through the entire corridor, amplifying the sound so many times it resembled a whip cracking. A pair of pigeons who had been roosting on the rafters above uttered a shrieking noise in fright, batted their wings, and flew away.

Having lost her senses completely, Linka turned tail into the crowded streets and ran into the pouring rain. She had no idea where she was going and didn't care. She only wanted to get away from everything.

"LINKA!" Wheeler called as he darted after her, "WAIT! STOP! YOU'LL GET LOST!"

But she refused to even turn around. "WIND!!!" Linka yelled as she held up her ring and blew Wheeler backwards with a mighty force. By the time Hurricane Linka had subsided and Wheeler got his bearings, she was out of sight.

"DAMMIT!!!"

xxxxxxx

The city streets were filled with people, but Linka didn't notice a single one. Too late to save herself from getting lost she just continued on and on. Her emotions built up from her dramatic exit of the hotel were trickling down her face in the form of tears.

_Why?_ Linka thought to herself _Why am I crying over that durak? WHY?_

Linka was so caught up in her thoughts, she did not see the crushed Starbucks cup on the ground. She slipped on it and fell into a waiting mud puddle below. Never had a single piece of trash brought the planteer of wind so low. Feeling defeated, she cried, "_Bozhe moy_! You bloody Yankees and your bloody trash! You bloody Yankee...You bloody Yankee...Wheeler..." her voice trailed off as she sat in the mud and sobbed.

"Linka?" Linka knew that voice, but she didn't look up, "Yes, it is you, Linka! What's the matter?"

"Nothing!" she said briskly drying her eyes as if to conceal her emotion.

"Crying over nothing?"

"I got lost, tripped on this blasted piece of Yankee trash and fell into the mud, are you satisfied?" The rain ceased its pouring on her head.

"Hardly," said the man as he offered her his hand, "Allow me."

Linka instantly recognized the face of the man who was sheltering her with his umbrella "Greg?"

"You do remember me then? That's fantastic." Linka did remember. Greg's father owned a french fry factory in Oregon. Linka had met him when the planeteers were called upon by Greg's father to investigate who was sabotaging the eco-friendly renovations to the factory. At first Greg was against the changes, but changed his mind after Linka showed him the error in his ways. Linka also remembered how Wheeler greatly mistrusted Greg and even admitted he was jealous of Greg, but thinking about Wheeler only made Linka angry at the moment.

"Are you hurt?"

"_Nyet_," she said as she took his hand and he helped her up onto her feet, "Forgive my appearance. I must look like a drowned vermin."

"You, my dear? Never!" Greg took off his coat and wrapped her in it, "Now what's a pretty thing like you doing in a place like this?"

"I was about to ask you the same question."

"I'm here on business for the factory. Just my luck that they booked my last meeting of the day all the way out here in Brooklyn. Now what about you?"

Linka hesitated, "I am...also here on business."

"I see. Are all five of you Planteers here?"

"_Nyet_ just me and..." Linka couldn't even say his name at the moment.

But she didn't have to, Greg seemed to know immediately, "Spud Stuffer? Huh?"

"_Da_, him." Linka's tone implied that all was not well between them.

Greg saw his opportunity, "Interesting...anything exciting?"

"Not really."

"Then I guess we're in the same boat. All those dull meetings; even the luncheon with the client was pretty mundane. I'm rather delighted I ran into you. Linka, my dear, you are a breath of fresh air."

Linka pushed the saturated locks of hair out of her face, trying to regain her composure, "Why, thank you. The feeling is mutual, of course."

"Of course," Greg said offering her his arm, "Now let's get you back to your hotel or wherever it is you're staying and get you out of those wet clothes. Afterwords, might you consider joining me for dinner?"

"_Da_, dinner sounds wonderful," Linka said accepting his arm.

"Splendid! TAXI!"

xxxxxxx

Wheeler was frantically combing the crowded streets for Linka. At his side was Trish.

"And you just let her take off like that?" Trish asked.

"She has her ways," Wheeler answered, "believe me."

"Don't panic too much," Trish assured him, "She can't have gotten too far. We'll find her."

But her words didn't ease Wheeler's worries, "what if she got picked up by some--" He was cut off by the sound of a cab horn blasting the two to a halt. Wheeler was not ready for what he saw then. There was Linka---his Linka---sharing a taxi with..."Oh, no! Not _him_!"

To Be Continued...


	3. Trash and the City

_a/n: This story is part of a 30 Kisses challenge. This chapter contains kiss #04 'our distance and that person.'_

**Chapter 3: Trash and the City**

Back at the old apartment, Linka prepared for her date with Greg. While looking through her overnight bag, she pulled out a short mauve strapless dress. She held it up to herself as she gazed into the mirror. It made her look much older than her actual twenty summers. How well she remembered the first time she wore it! It was to a fancy-dress gala put on by Ella Salvadore to christen her new eco-friendly train-system. _You're looking outstanding, Babe!_ At the hearing of _that voice_ in her head she made the memory disappear.

_What was I thinking when I packed this old thing?_ she thought as she zipped up the back. She wasn't ready to admit even the possibility that deep-down she had hoped that Wheeler would give her a reason to wear it. Linka took one last look at herself in the mirror _At least it did not go to waste._

"Gosh, you look pretty!" shouted a small voice from behind.

"_Bozhe moy_!" Linka shouted in fright. She had thought the place was empty, but she should have known _someone_ was home when the apartment door was unlocked.

"Is that a swear word?"

"Do you always run off on your own, Joey? You are not here alone are you?"

"Nah, that girl, Diane, is babysitting tonight. She's outside having a cigarette."

Linka rolled her eyes. She already had a low opinion of Diane from her experience earlier today, now she hated her even more. _That irresponsible little...and she has the nerve to talk about me behind my back like I am some idiot whore?_

"So, where are you gonna go?"

"Not that it is any of your business, but some place in Manhattan called The Plaza."

"WOW!!! Only big-shots get to go there!"

"You are telling me. I am rather excited."

"You should be. I'm not supposed to like girls yet so don't tell anybody this, but my cousin is a lucky man."

"Joey--" Linka started.

"No really! I know you think I'm just a kid, but I know you two do more than just recycle all day. That mushy stuff is supposed to be gross and all, but I think you and Wheeler are just cool!"

Linka was about to sit Joey down and explain what had happened earlier but she was interrupted by a firm knocking. "I'll get it!" shouted Joey as he dashed toward the front door of the apartment. Behind the door was Greg. Joey was unimpressed by Greg's suave appearance, "Go away! My aunt doesn't like salesman, Mister."

"I'm not here to sell anything, Kid. I'm just here to pick up my date." Greg replied. How he _hated_ kids!

"Then I think you have the wrong place," Joey started to close the door on him.

Linka ran into the room and stopped Joey, "_Bozhe moy!_ I am sorry, Greg!"

At the sight of Linka, Greg pushed Joey out of the way, made his way inside the apartment and took a long look at Linka. Charmed by her beauty, he kissed her hand, "Linka, you look simply divine."

To say Joey was appalled was putting it lightly, "Hey! You're not going out with my big cousin? You're going out with _that person_?" Joey asked in disgust.

"That is correct," Greg replied offering Linka his arm, "Now, my dear, let's leave this uncouth neighborhood and venture to some place with more class."

Joey lurched at Greg, "You better keep your hands to yourself or my cousin will kill you!"

"Don't worry, Kid. Linka is a big girl." Greg said as they started to leave.

Joey made a face at Linka and yelled back at the couple as they exited the scene, "I take it back. You look like trash!"

xxxxxxx

In a nearby cafe, Trish sat with Wheeler as he filled her in on everything from Greg to the reason for Linka's behavior, "So, that's it, huh?" Trish said as Wheeler finished his story, "Well, it's just as well."

"Really?" Wheeler said looking down at his coffee.

"I mean, jeez, your father just died and she goes psycho-drama-queen on you," Trish could see that reverse psychology wasn't working on Wheeler, "on the other hand, if I was still your girlfriend, and I found out you locked lips with another girl while my back was turned, I'd kick your ass up the street and down it again."

"Thanks heaps."

"You're welcome," Trish took a sip of her latte, "I also think that this French Fry Guy sounds like a real ass. The mere fact that he supposedly saw the error in his ways after your Linka spoke to him it just too ironic for my taste. There had to be an ulterior motive. I'm well acquainted with his type."

"So what. I can't talk. I'm a damn cheating Greedly. Oh God, did I just use a Linka-ism?" Wheeler said throwing his head down on the table.

"You mean 'cheating pig.'"

"No, I don't. Linka thinks pigs are cute, so I'm a cheating Greedly."

"What the hell do you mean by---oh never mind! Pull yourself together, confront French Fry Guy and win back your girl. Rescue the damsel in distress!"

"Linka refuses to be called a damsel."

"But she is one. This 'Greg' has got more planned for her than just dinner, you know. When she needs you the most, are you gonna be a blubbering baby or Prince Charming? If you really love her than go get her! God, I'd beat you senseless if you hadn't already been batted by one other female today."

Wheeler didn't have a chance to answer. He was interrupted by a frantic Diane racing over to their table in the cafe, "He ran away! That little twerp ran away!" she shouted.

Trish ran to calm her friend down, "Who ran away, Diane?"

"Joey!" Diane practically grunted.

Wheeler immediately sprung from his chair, "You lost my cousin? Were you even watching him?"

"I told you, the little twerp ran away. He left this for you." Diane held up a walkie-talkie with a post-it note that read 'Give to Big Cuz.' "You wouldn't happen to know what this thing is, would you?"

Wheeler took the walkie-talkie from Diane, "It's that Planeteer communicator I gave Joey for Christmas last year," All the sudden it began to vibrate and say 'PLANETEER ALERT!!! PLANETEER ALERT!!!' Wheeler pressed the button and answered, "Joey! You better have a good excuse for running away or so help me--"

"Chill, Big Cuz, I just hopped a bus to Manhattan," Joey's voice came through loud and clear.

"You went all the way to Manhattan on your own!" exclaimed Wheeler.

"Well, yeah," Joey replied matter-of-factly.

Trish didn't believe a word, "He can't be in Manhattan! A toy walkie-talkie can't reach that far!"

"This isn't a toy, Trish," Wheeler said pausing, "What was that, Little Cuz?"

"I said, 'I'm keeping an eye on your girlfriend for you,'" Joey answered.

"What? You know where Linka is?" Wheeler was desperate for answers.

"Yeah," said Joey's voice, "Linka told me she was going to The Plaza tonight. I thought she meant with you, of course, but when some greasy jerk picked her up, I decided to follow them."

"You did that for me?" Wheeler was angry with Joey, but he'd hug him if he could.

"Sure, I wasn't about to let a greasy jerk steal my big cousin's girl."

"Are you at the Plaza watching them right now?"

"Yeah, don't ask for details, it's disgusting."

"I can imagine," Wheeler groaned. Then the thought crossed him, "How the heck are you spying on people at The Plaza?"

"I'm not at liberty to say," Joey spoke just like a pseudo-professional agent, "but if Eloise can do it--"

"You read Eloise?" Wheeler asked, raising one eyebrow.

"No, my kindergarten teacher----just get your butt over here, will ya?" Joey didn't need to say anymore.

"You heard the kid, Prince Charming!, " said Trish giving Wheeler a motivational tap on the back, "Get your lousy ass on your goddamn white horse and rescue your princess before she's the spud demon's next meal!"

xxxxxxx

All through dinner, Linka tried to enjoy herself. She only wanted to put the her humiliating experience from this afternoon far from her mind as she sat sipping her wine. Presently, she found herself sipping even faster as her eyes caught sight of a red headed gentleman getting cozy with his blond squeeze at the next table. _Bozhe moy!_ She figured that Greg must have noticed when he asked, "Is something about this place bothering you, Linka?"

"What are you talking about, Greg? This place is fantastic. Never have I been treated so well!" She said continuing to sip her wine.

"Only the best for my lady. Here, allow me," Greg said filling her glass for the fifth time that night, "Almost empty. I might have to buy you another bottle. Linka, my dear, you don't have to pretend, I can tell your uncomfortable. How about later I take you somewhere that's a little less stuffy?"

Linka was about to protest yet again, but after peering over at the frisky couple once again, took Greg's hand at the table and said, "all of the sudden that sounds nice."

xxxxxxx

As Wheeler touched down with Trish in the Geocruiser at Central Park, the communicator started to vibrate once again. 'PLANETEER ALERT!!! PLANETEER ALERT!!!'

"Talk to me, Joey," Wheeler answered.

"Linka and the jerk left The Plaza."

"Where'd he take her?" Wheeler asked cautiously.

"Some roach motel."

"WHAT!!!" Wheeler shouted.

"Nah, I'm just kidding."

Trish grabbed the communicator and said, "Joey, I'm not gonna ask how you know what a roach motel is, but you should know better than to make jokes right now!"

"Jeez, I'm sorry already."

Trish continued, "Now, we're gonna ask you a second time. Where did the jerk take Linka?"

"A place just a couple of blocks away. It's called..." Joey read with disbelief, "Tell Mom I'm At The Library!?!"

Wheeler's worries were not eased by this information, "That's even worse! They don't card there!"

Trish muted the communicator for a moment, "How the hell do you know that?"

"I used to do booze runs for my dad all the time. I've come to know the bars pretty well."

"Even all the way out here?"

"When I was desperate enough, yeah."

Trish could believe that, "Joey, don't take your eyes off Linka for a second. We're coming!"

xxxxxxx

"So, what will it be?" the lady bartender asked Greg.

"Jack and Coke for me and for the lovely lady, let me guess," Greg playfully mused, "vodka?"

Linka laughed as if she hadn't a care in the world, "_Da_, I have had it many times before," she lied. In truth, her father was the only member of her family that ever drank vodka on occasion. After his death, Linka's household had never even seen a bottle of it.

The bartender was disgusted by Greg but did her job, "Hun, I think he just patronized you."

Linka just laughed, "Patronizing is better than cheating," she said going for her drink.

Greg handed the bartender a tremendous tip, but she refused it, "Sounds like you have some competition with another man."

"Hardly," he said sipping his drink, "the other man of whom you speak is pretty much a loser."

"You can say that again," Linka said finally trying her drink. The dinner wine had already left Linka feeling tipsy, but the vodka was much stronger. Everything in the room was starting to move around her in slow motion as she sipped the vodka. It was very out of character for Linka to behave this way, but she didn't care, tonight she was going to enjoy herself and forget about that damn Yankee.

Greg just smiled as he put his arm around Linka _This is all going so well._

xxxxxxx

Wheeler and Trish met Joey at the entrance to the bar. Upon their arrival, Wheeler promptly reached in his pocket, pulled out a handful of bills and handed them to Trish, "Trish, take Joey back to my mom's place. If I need anything I'll use the communicator," he said as he gazed with disgust at Greg rubbing the small of Linka's back while she sipped her vodka.

"What are you going to do?" Joey asked, as if he had to.

"I'm gonna make mashed potatoes," Wheeler said grinding his teeth.

"'Bout time you did!" Trish encouraged him.

"Yeah! Go for it, Big Cuz, make him cough blood!" Joey shouted.

"Good God, Joey," said Trish as they walked away,"what the hell are you watching on TV?"

Meanwhile, Greg left Linka's side to buy her another drink. Wheeler followed him to the main counter being extra careful to make sure Greg didn't see his face. _I'm gonna catch that ass red-handed,_ Wheeler thought to himself. Thankfully, Greg was far too preoccupied watching Linka's every move that he didn't even turn around to notice Wheeler or the bartender "Another vodka on the rocks for the lady, please."

"Anything for you sir?" said the bartender to Wheeler.

"No, thanks, I don't partake," Wheeler answered the bartender politely.

"Very well," said the bartender as she finished pouring the vodka for Greg, "Anything else for you, sir?"

Greg still didn't even look at the bartender. He just kept on lustfully leering towards Linka, "Not now, but If this continues I'll soon be having myself a white russian!"

That was all Wheeler could take. He turned Greg towards himself and punched Greg in the jaw. The bartender, no doubt accustomed to this type of behavior, only smirked at Greg and said, "I'm guessing that's the 'loser', huh?"

Wheeler shoved Greg out of the way and made his way to Linka. He wasn't sure if Linka wanted to see him now, but he didn't care. "Linka, we're getting out of here now!"

Much to his surprise Linka just laughed and threw her arms around him, "I saw everything, you know," Wheeler could smell the vodka on her breath, "Come and let me give you a little reward."

Wheeler returned her embrace, but couldn't rightfully accept her 'reward.' "Babe, you hate it when I act like a gorilla."

"Not this time, Yankee. It was romantic," Linka almost lost her footing as she tried to 'reward' Wheeler again. This time Wheeler almost accepted, but stopped when he saw the police entering the bar out of the corner of his eye.

_Crap, I forgot they show up here a lot too! Under-aged drinking, public drunkenness...Linka will never forgive me if she's arrested for either one!_ Wheeler contemplated, _Well, I promised to be Prince Charming so..._ he wasted no more time, scooped his princess up in his arms and ran with her out the back door.

Keeping out of sight by lurking in the alleyways, Wheeler carried a half-conscious and fully-drunk Linka back towards the safety of the Geocruiser. It seemed that with every turn he made he saw yet another policeman waiting to arrest them. Wheeler had always been good at ducking the cops, but now they were not even allowing him a second to hail a cab, catch a bus or even duck into the subways below. He breathed a sigh of relief when he noticed that they had finally made it back to The Plaza, but that feeling was short lived when he discovered that Central Park was filled with reporters, _Crap, there must have been an accident or something! Now if I try to take Linka to the Geocruiser, we'll end up on the 11 o'clock news!_

With no where else to go, he turned back to The Plaza. He gently set Linka down on a bench and pulled out the communicator, "Trish, I need your help pronto, Central Park is crawling with news media!"

"Yeah, we just heard on the radio. Some plane got trashed by a gang of thugs."

"Damn! The Geocruiser! Gaia will flip!"

"Shit, I didn't even think about that. You do have insurance, don't you?"

"No time for that now! Do you know anyone who works at the Plaza?"

"I think Diane's cousin works as a bellhop, why?"

"I need someone to pull a few strings for Linka and I. We need a room and we need one now. Preferably one without a mini-bar."

xxxxxxx

"No luggage, sir?" the bellhop asked Wheeler as showed them to their room.

Once again, Wheeler was carrying Linka who, still pleasantly drunk, just remained quiet, "Nope, this was all so spur of the moment! I realize that we could have flown to Vegas, but we just couldn't wait."

Wheeler was afraid their alibi was a bit too far-fetched but somehow the bellhop bought every word. "Well, when you're in love," he said unlocking the room for the couple, "Is there anything else I can do for you sir?"

"No," then he noticed the bottle of spirits on ice, "On second thought, could you take the champagne, please?" _She's had enough._

"Very well," said the Bellhop grabbing the champagne, "Enjoy your stay and congratulations."

Wheeler took a look around. It obviously wasn't the biggest suite in The Plaza, but it did have a main room, a bedroom and a bathroom with a jacuzzi tub. _Wow, this place really is as swanky as they say!_ Wheeler thought as he carried Linka into the bedroom and laid her on the king-sized bed.

Linka sat up and finally spoke, "You told him we just got married and they gave you the honeymoon suite, _Da_?" she laughed, "You are so clever I could kiss you." Linka playfully pulled Wheeler down to the bed and straddled him, "Has it occurred to you that we are in bed, Yankee?"

"Perhaps." Wheeler answered as he rolled her onto her back.

"You have wanted to have me here for a long time, I know."

Wheeler tried to get up but she grabbed him by the collar "Linka--"

"Come on, Yankee, tonight you win the battle," she said starting to unbutton his shirt.

Wheeler grabbed her hands and removed them, "Linka, no, you're drunk and you'll hate me for it in the end."

Linka just snatched her hands back and awkwardly shoved him, "Don't be bashful, Yankee. Is this not your big dream to make love to me?"

Wheeler walked away from the bed, "This is not how I wanted that dream to come true. Babe, you have no idea how much I want you, but I just can't." He was telling the truth, but Linka was too intoxicated to listen. She got up, dashed over to Wheeler and heaved him down onto the bed. Satisfied, she jumped on top of Wheeler, almost knocking the air out of him, and went straight for his belt.

"Does your little friend not feel like coming out to play?"

"Trust me, Babe, it does, but...wait...no..." Wheeler tried to gently fight her off as she struggled with his belt. He worried he would hurt her, "Please, Babe, don't make me--" She almost succeeded but fate lent a hand and she vomited on him instead. Wheeler wasted no time and helped her to the bathroom, stroking her hair as he held it back for her.

"There, there, you've had a long day." he said. When Linka finally finished emptying the contents of her stomach. Wheeler gently carried her back to bed, tucked her in and kissed her on the forehead.

Exhausted, Wheeler heaved a great sigh and flopped into a nearby chair, _What a day! I come all the way to New York, go to my dad's funeral and now I just turned down the chance to have drunken sex with the girl of my dreams. Some 'Prince Charming' I turned out to be._ He couldn't help but feel somewhat responsible for Linka's actions as he looked down at his vomit-covered shirt. _What am I going to do now?_

And then then the voice of his friends came ringing back in his ears _If you ever need us..._ "Well, Little Buddy, this is one of those times," Wheeler put his ring hand to his head and concentrated, _I hate to bother you but...what?...you're on your way here?...I should have known after what happened to the Geocruiser...Don't panic, it's nothing serious...I just need some help here...no, not all of you. Just one..._

To Be Continued...


	4. Ano Sa

_a/n: This story is part of a 30 Kisses challenge. This chapter contains kiss #05 'Ano Sa/Hey, You Know.'_

**Chapter 4: Ano Sa**

It is a beautiful summer day but the air is filled with sadness centered around a newly filled grave. At the foot of the grave stands a tall man, an old woman, a young boy and a tiny girl, all of which have tears in their eyes except for the tiny girl.

The tall man weeps bitterly, "Forgive me, Mavka, I know that I promised I would not cry, but your own daughter will not know you."

Presently, the tiny girl spies a butterfly which lands on a flower nearby and longs to chase it, "Pretty!" she cooes.

The young boy reaches out and pulls tiny girl back, "Don't squirm!" but the tiny girl protests with an angry cry, "Stand still! Your mama has just--"

The young boy tries to force the tiny girl to comply, but the old woman gently taps him on the head and says, "Let her go, Mishka, she is too little to understand."

Free at last, the tiny girl dashes towards the butterfly, "I catch you for Mama!" but before the tiny girl can touch it, the butterfly bats it's wings and flies away straight into the sky, "Come back! Come back for Mama!" And with that, the colors of the sky shatter into the form of a thousand butterflies that fly away leaving the girl all alone in a sea of blackness as she falls to the ground in tears crying "Mama!"

The memory dream faded away and Linka slowly opened her eyes. It wasn't like her to sleep in, but she felt sick and groggy. How long had she been asleep? Slowly she started to recall the events of the night before.

Suddenly, she remembered something important, "Wheeler!" she shouted as she sat up, but her pounding head stopped her before she could get out of bed.

"Wheeler's asleep on the couch in the other room," said a familiar voice, "he watched over you all night, you know. I took over for him not twenty minutes ago."

Linka didn't have to look up, she knew her best friend's voice "Gi?"

"Yes, that's right," Gi's voice was calm but Linka could tell something was wrong when Gi continued, "Do you know where you are?"

"_Da_," Linka said rubbing her head and lying down, "I guess this is what Yankees call a layover?"

"That's a hangover, Linka," Gi sighed.

Linka turned over on her side, "so, Wheeler told you what happened last night."

"Yes everything," Gi looked away from her friend, "I'm very disappointed in you. You know better than to behave like that."

Linka buried her face in her pillow. She was on the verge of tears "I know, I should have used self control. I'm sorry. I nailed up big time..."

Gi knew she couldn't stay mad at her friend, "That's 'screwed up', Linka," Linka gave Gi half a smile, but Gi wasn't finished, "so, what drove you to drink like that?"

Linka looked back at Gi sitting in the chair across the room with her legs crossed "What are you now, my psychiatrist?"

"No, just a concerned friend," Gi reassured her as she pulled her chair closer to Linka's bedside.

Linka sat on her back and recalled the events leading up to her downfall, "Yesterday, I asked Wheeler if he had kissed that Trish girl when he took that leave to see his father last year. I asked him to be honest. When he said 'yes' I lost control of my temper and slapped him across the face."

Gi only had to fill in the blanks here, "Let me guess, you were so angry you went out on a date with Greg to spite Wheeler."

"You put it that way?" Linka didn't want to think that she accepted a date from Greg just to make Wheeler jealous.

"Now Greg was only after one thing and Wheeler knew it from the beginning so he followed you two and kept a close eye on you as you helped yourself to well over the legal limit of vodka and was even there to protect your dignity by belting Greg a good one and carrying you to this hotel." Gi certainly was 'telling it like it is'.

"Are you a psychic?" Linka asked rubbing her head.

"Wheeler told me most of this. He feels so badly about what happened." Gi could only imagine how badly.

Linka then realized she was in a hotel room, "_Bozhe moy_" she said covering herself in the blankets and making sure that her clothes were still on, "Wheeler and I...we didn't...he didn't..."

Gi gave her friend a reassuring smile, "Wheeler is not the kind of guy who would take advantage of a drunk girl. Besides I think he was a little turned off when you threw up on him."

Linka laughed a little, but it made her head pound even more. She cleared her throat, "Forgive me, that was not funny. I acted disgracefully as a Planeteer all over Yankee kissing his old girlfriend when there's clearly nothing between him and me. As soon as my head stops pounding I will get back to work and forget this ever happened."

Gi took a deep breath as if she was going to make a very long speech. "_Ano sa_..." her voice trailed off, but the words echoed in Linka's ears.

Linka had to know what her friend had to say, "_Da?_"

Gi wasn't sure it was time for her to say these words, but they had to be said, "You don't have to do this to yourself just for the sake of the team. It's not necessary."

"Do what?" Linka asked...as if she had to.

"Linka, I know how serious you are about your work, but you don't have to use your duty as a Planeteer as a reason to shut your feelings away. You and Wheeler have every right to be honest about your feelings. None of us would even think of forcing you two apart. Not me, not Kwame, not Ma-Ti, not Gaia, not even Captain Planet," Gi nodded, "That's right, he understands just as well as any of the rest of us. We're all your friends, Linka. We care. We can't stand to see our friends in pain because they think that a relationship would get in the way of our mission. We all know how you and Wheeler feel about each other."

"Who is 'we'?" Linka asked in a semi-embarrassed tone.

"Everybody and their pet monkey!" Gi laughed.

"Even Suchi, eh?" Linka blushed.

"Honestly, Linka, it's not like Wheeler is as secretive about his feelings as you are," Gi said plainly.

"_Da_, you can say that again," Linka smiled, Wheeler's affections were quite flattering. Every so often she took pleasure in letting herself admit that, but now was hardly the time, "Wheeler flirts with all the girls."

"Well, why shouldn't he? Obviously you are a lost cause to him." Linka didn't know how to respond to that, so Gi reassured her, "Not to worry, he's not going to give up on you cold turkey. He's very persistent, but that shouldn't be taken advantage of. Can't you see? If you continue to leave your relationship with Wheeler unspoken and refuse to confess your feelings you really have no reason to get jealous or angry when he flirts with other girls. You'll just beat yourself up inside over nothing just like you did last night. So if it really isn't nothing, do yourself a favor and tell Wheeler straight out that his tom-catting hurts you. Once he knows that, I'm sure he'll make you his one and only girlfriend."

So that was the bottom line. Gi certainly was smart, but Linka just couldn't swallow her pride, "Fire and Wind make nothing but hot air."

Gi practically jumped out of her chair, "Now you know that isn't true. In fact, you two are much more powerful together. Haven't you heard? A girl in love is the strongest!"

Linka bolted up. _That_ word was more than taboo, "In love with that braggart, Yankee? _Nyet_! That is ridiculous."

"So ridiculous that it must be true!" Gi giggled as she pushed Linka backward on to the pillows below her.

"Well, it isn't and it never will be!" Linka tossed a pillow back at Gi.

"Denial is a river in Egypt!" Gi teased as she dodged the pillow.

"This is hardly the time for the geography lesson, Gi." Linka retorted pulling the covers up to her chin indignantly.

Gi gave her friend a knowing wink, "And you have kissed before..."

"_Bozhe moy_! That Yankee Doodler cannot keep his big mouth shut! When did he tell you?"

Gi laughed to herself, "He didn't. You just did!"

Linka pulled the covers over her mouth, "I guess I stepped right into that."

"You mean you walked right into that, Linka." Gi took her friends hand and squeezed it, "How about this. When you're feeling better take a nice long bath and give these things a thought. You owe it to yourself."

Linka squeezed Gi's hand back, "_Da_, I will."

"In the meantime, go back to sleep. I'll be right here if you need me," Gi said patting her russian friend's back.

"Gi," Linka said sitting up one more time and opening her arms.

Linka didn't have to say anything, Gi knew, "You're welcome. What are best friends for anyway?" she said as she returned Linka's embrace.

xxxxxxx

Several hours later, Linka finally exited the bedroom of the suite. The creak from the bedroom door opening woke Wheeler out of a deep sleep. Linka stood waiting in the doorway for something to say. When she couldn't find the words, Wheeler volunteered them for her, "Good morning, Sleeping Babe. I thought you'd sleep a hundred years, but you're awake at last." Wheeler sat up on the couch and patted the cushion next to him, "Come on over."

Linka nodded and sat down on the couch with Wheeler. She took a deep breath as if to make a long speech, "Hey, you know..."

"Yeah," Wheeler waited with anticipation.

But Linka's head was still pounding from the hangover, "Nothing, I just..." These were words she just wasn't ready to say. They sat together in silence for a minute or two then Linka turned to Wheeler, "Where was it that I slapped you?"

Wheeler's heart sank but he, nevertheless, answered the question, "Here," he said pointing to his left cheek.

Linka promptly responded by leaning over to Wheeler's cheek and kissing it as if to heal the wound, "I'm sorry."

Wheeler put his arm around her and held her close, "It's okay, Babe. In fact, it's just perfect."

_a/n: Originally, this story was going to end here, but I have decided it needs one more chapter so..._

To Be Concluded...


	5. In My Life

_a/n: This story is part of a 30 Kisses challenge. This chapter contains kiss #16 'invincible/unrivaled'._

**Chapter 5: In My Life**

Just outside the noise of the city, as the afternoon rains came down, a son said his final goodbyes to his father:

"Dad, I know we didn't have many sentimental father-son moments when I was growing up. You made my mother cry so many times I swore I'd never forgive you. Do you realize what a lucky man you were to have her? I guess you did when you realized the error in your ways and did your best to make up for the hurt you caused. As for me, If Mom can forgive, so can I. If there's one thing that I've learned over the past few days, it's that it doesn't matter where you've been, it's where you're going. It just hurts that we weren't able to make new memories after finally making our peace. If nothing else, we do have that, so I don't have to forget you. In spite of the pain, I really do love you, Dad, so, rest in peace, okay?" Drying the tears from his face, Wheeler turned to Linka who was holding the umbrella sheltering the two from the torrents of rain. Just then, he noticed that her eyes were filled with tears as well, "hey, now, what's the matter, Babe?"

"I am sorry, Wheeler, I came with you to New York to be your support in your time of need and all I could do was screw up," she regretfully replied.

Wheeler only smiled as he enfolded her in a tight and sincere embrace, "Babe, you're always such a perfectionist. You put me to shame sometimes. Trust me, if we weren't allowed to screw up every now and then, _I_'d be in serious trouble, now I wouldn't I? I'm a really lucky son of a gun that all you guys keep on forgiving me."

"_Nyet_, you are no screw up! Never!"

They remained lost in each other's arms for a good long time. The rain ceased its unrelenting decent and the sun came through. Both would have loved to remain that way forever, but it was time to move on, "Come on, Linka, let's go help the other's with the repairs to the Geo-cruiser."

"Will you be okay?" she asked.

"Never better, Babe," Wheeler said taking her hand, "I may not like where I've been or know exactly where I'm headed, but I know I'm on the right track with you by my side."

"Be careful, Yankee, we may lead each other off a cliff."

"Hey, at least we'd fall together," he said as they walked away hand-in-hand in the direction of the newly formed rainbow in the sky.

xxxxxxx

That night, all the Planeteers decided to have one last fling before leaving the city. There they were at a cafe with Joey, Trish, Diane, and a few of Wheeler's other old friends. Wheeler just sat and watched everyone interacting. Ma-Ti fussing over an old jukebox with Suchi on his shoulder, and all the others crowding up a single table. It wasn't The Plaza, but to Wheeler, it was rich.

"So, you guys are takin' off tomorrow?" Trish asked.

"Yes, the Geocruiser is in flying condition, so we have to get back to work," Gi explained.

"You were able to fix it that fast?" Trish marveled.

"Sure, It's been through much worse," Gi giggled, "How many times has it been shot down, Kwame?"

Kwame only shrugged, "To be perfectly honest, I have lost count."

Trish laughed along for the moment, and nudged Diane.

"Oh right," Diane responded leading Gi, Kwame. and the rest of the group away, "Why don't you guys tell me more about this Planeteer stuff you guys do?"

When everyone else was out of shouting distance, Trish turned to Linka, "Listen, Linka, I don't blame you for being sore at me and Wheeler, but the truth is, after that little rebound, Wheeler and I realized that we were ancient history."

Linka bowed her head in shame, "I should have understood that from the beginning."

"Don't be too hard on yourself," Trish said as she jabbed Linka's shoulder playfully, "I know Wheeler has a way of getting under your skin when he constantly flirts with all the girls, but you should know by now that he always comes back to you."

"_Da_, I know," Linka said half-smiling.

"That doesn't make it right, of course," Trish said, "but there's one thing he does that tells me you're completely unrivaled."

"And just what is that?" Linka asked curiously.

Trish gave Linka a smile as if to show it was the most obvious thing in the world, "He never called me 'Babe'."

Meanwhile, Joey snuck up on Wheeler who was sitting by himself, "So, aren't you going to kiss her already?" he whispered.

Wheeler gave Joey a devious smirk, "Isn't it past your bedtime?" Joey made a face at Wheeler, "I'm just kidding, Little Cuz. I really appreciate everything you did for me and Linka."

Joey refused to accept any of the credit, "It was nothing. I'm just glad you didn't snitch about it to Mom and Dad."

"Our little secret," Wheeler said messing up Joey's hair.

Linka approached the pair from behind, "and just what are you boys talking about, eh?"

"Just about how Joey reads Eloise!" Wheeler promptly replied.

"Traitor!" Joey then remembered something. He apologetically turned to Linka, "I'm sorry I said you looked like trash yesterday."

"It is all right, Joey. I behaved like trash." Linka admitted.

"Well, what really matters is that you and Wheeler are back together."

"And just what makes you think that your cousin and I are a couple now?"

"Trust me," Joey said, "I just know."

Ma-Ti put a coin in the jukebox. Wheeler instantly recognized the song, "Ah, The Beatles. Leave it to my little buddy to chose a classic," he said feeling at peace.

_There are places I'll remember all my life  
Though some have changed  
Some forever not for better  
Some have gone and some remain_

"Yes, it's true," Wheeler said to himself.

"What is true?" Linka asked noticing Wheeler's far-off look.

"In spite of it's flaws, I'll always love New York."

"I see," Linka responded in a disappointed tone.

_All these places had their moments  
With lovers and friends I still can recall  
Some are dead and some are living  
In my life I've loved them all_

Linka took a deep breath, "So will you always be at home only here?"  
Wheeler didn't even have to think, "Not in your life!"

"But your precious city has so much," Linka teased.

Wheeler put his arm around Linka, "I can think of one thing it doesn't have, Babe; one thing that I'd never be complete without."

Responding to the beckoning of the music, Wheeler offered his hand to Linka, "So, Babe, may I have this dance?"

"_Da_, I would be delighted!" Linka giggled throwing her arms around him.

_But of all these friends and lovers  
There is no one compares with you  
And these mem'ries lose their meaning  
When I think of love as something new_

By this time, all eyes in the room were on Wheeler and Linka, but neither seemed to be aware as they continued to slow dance to the music.

"So, you aren't jealous?" Diane whispered to Trish.

"Nah, this is romantic," Trish replied giving Wheeler a thumbs up. Wheeler responded to Trish with a wink.

_Though I know I'll never lose affection  
For people and things that went before  
I know I'll often stop and think about them..._

Linka, now aware everyone around her, was feeling bashful from all the attention, "come with me," she gestured towards the door to the cafe which had been left open to let the cool night breezes in, "this is hardly the place." Once outside they prepared themselves to pour their hearts out to each other. Instead, the rain instantly began to pour on them again. "_Bozhe moy_! The universe does not want us to be together!" Linka said getting ready to head back into the shelter of the cafe.

But Wheeler, far from defeated, pulled her back, "Ah, screw 'em," Wheeler said enjoying the refreshing feel of the rain on his head, "Tonight, I'm fighting the universe."

As they kissed in the pouring rain, the final lyric of the song came ringing through the air. If Wheeler had sung them they would have been truly sincere:

_In my life I'll love you more_

_a/n: Five kisses down and twenty-five more to go! Thank you for reading and I hope you will continue to follow this pair on the stories to come. I still have so much more in store for them._


End file.
